Toilet flushing devices that minimize water loss by controlling the operation of the float valve have been know to the art. Some of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,110,849; 4,399,845; and 4,351,071. However none of these provide for the possibility of the flush valve not closing. If the flush valve is not completely closed, water will continue to run out of the tank through the flush valve as water runs into the tank from the intake valve (since the float ball was lowered when the tank level went down). The present invention alleviates this problem by insuring that the float ball will not fall until the flush valve has closed. This insures the proper closing of the flush valve before the float opens the intake valve.